rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RWBYEmerald147/Belated RWBY Volume 2 Trailer reactions
WHAT IS UP?! Now I know it's late, but I wanted to do a blog on the Volume 2 Trailer that was released for RWBY. SOOOOO.... Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to reference points in the trailer based on the time on the video and what is going on with the trailer below for you to watch with your eyes. HERE WE GO! BTW: Prepare, this is a long blog, but I wanted to be as detailed as possible. ''Trailer '' '' 0:06 - 0:19 So, we start with Ozpin, and the mysterious man from the intro who seems to be close to Ozpin in some way. Not sure how, but that is a question to think about. This man also seems to be quite negative about forthcoming events. I think he is a good character, even though he seems like a very negative kind of guy. Ozpin's words about the student, particularly RWBY, are very interesting, saying in response to them winning a war: "I hope they never have to". I'm incredibly interested to see these two characters more in depth after this short, but interesting scene. 0:21 - 0:47 Ok, so I must say, this is going to be very interesting in terms of the friendship within team RWBY. Blake seems incredibly worried about Torchwick and the White Fang, and can see something big happening. But this is also a big reminder of how they are still children, and judging from the way she is speaking and her positioning at 0:22, I think Blake is very scared. And the way she speaks with Weiss tells me that there is still a friction between the two. Also, we see a few scenes with Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Roman Torchwick. Now, I couldn't see much here apart from what we already know: Cinder seems to be powerful and have some sort of control on Roman. Still not much is known about the other two here, but let's be patient. It's the mystery that keeps me watching. 0:53 - 1:10 Now then, with Pyrrha being my favourite side character in RWBY, this part has set off my worry for her this volume. We see she is miserable as she walks away from some sort of Beacon Ball (quite like that alliteration) with Jaune looking on. We could see a role reversal of last season for these two with Pyrrha struggling herself. Another thing in this section I am interested in is the interaction between Ozpin and Goodwitch. Goodwitch's negativity about RWBY's immaturity is interesting as she clearly reinforces the idea that she is not someone to mess with and is a very big character when it comes to defending the world. Ozpin reminds her they are children though and says to let them play the part as: "It isn't a role they'll have forever" Their interactions as well as Goodwitch as a character will be very interesting in Volume 2. 1:10 - 1:28 Now this is where things change. The four RWBY girls are clearly going to take the fight to the enemy this volume which will be promising. Moving on, at 1:18, JNPR stand on a mound of tables in a desecrated canteen, with the cheeky "people like grapes" vending machines. Now, this signifys not only an attack on Beacon, but that JNPR could also be a team that rises to the occasion and in danger. Finally, we see two robotic creations. We see that there are robots developed by the guy Ozpin was talking to at the start. I'd like to say they are to protect the people, but we could also see the flip side. Then, we see Torchwick and a mass of White Fang unveiling a robot similar to the Halo 4's Mantis. One things for sure, the White Fang will be interesting as we do not know their true motives besides hating humans. And the Rest... I'm gunna miss whatever Mercury was kicking and move on to Ruby and Penny. I don't know why Ruby was running after Penny, but something tells me here that Penny knows something. I don't know, I could be getting this wrong, but I feel as though Penny is huge in terms of who she serves. Next, we see Pyrrha fighting Emerald, which coould be a very promising fight. Whilst there was a clip of this fight shown, I haven't seen it so no spoilers please! NEXT... Yang, what are you walking into? (get it?) Anyway, Yang walks into what seems to me to be Junior's club wanting to get captured, and wearing something else. New costumes and Yang and Junior are all combining to make me very excited! Now, I'm gunna skip the stuff with the bad guys and move into the robot attacking Vale. Firstly, Blake and Sun are back together again, and once again fighting, so I hope this lives up to their last episode duel with Torchwick in "Black and White". Now then, we see Penny saving Ruby from on oncoming truck, which makes me wonder what's going to happen to Penny this season. Erm ... Blake just fighting nothing... okay... Moving on... Cardin vs Pyrrha in this season, and this is where I think Pyrrha struggles this volume, as she struggles against him. Her skills may be deteriorating and she may be lose her tournament record of winning 4 years in a row. I can't wait to see how her Arc (get it?) plays out. Then, YANG'S BIKE IS HERE!!! YES!!! And who is with here? Neptune! With an awesome electrical gun, balancing skills and dodging cars like a badass! He instantly become an awesome character here and I want to see more than him. Also interesting how he is named after a planet, similar to Mercury? (Anyone for a good theory?) And finally, WEISS? I have no idea what has happened to her, but the thing that gets me is that she is in her school uniform, leading me to believe someone will infiltrate the school to take people out. Who this is is still open to interpretation. 'DONE!!!!!!''' Can I just say thanks if you rread the whole thing as I know it was very long! With that, see you later! Category:Blog posts